


Reason

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: All really is well. A post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. Drabble. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Reason

Harry ran full tilt towards his house, the Dark mark shown bright and green in the night sky above. Panting at the exertion, Harry swung open the front door, hoping against hope that he wouldn't find them dead. His house was eerily quiet and showed signs of a fight. The walls were scorched and there was glass on the floor from broken picture frames showing him, Ginny and their children smiling happily at him. Carefully he followed the trail up the stairs, each step fighting the urge to call out, fearing there would be no reply.

The master bedroom door hung ajar, the bottom hinge broken, and with a trepidation that nearly paralyzed him, Harry pushed the door open. To his horror, he found his family, lying on the floor, dead. Harry collapsed to the ground and in anguish screamed.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled spraying water in his face with an Aguamenti. "HARRY WAKE UP!" She screamed again.

Coming to Harry took a shuddering breath and wrapped Ginny in his arms as the sobbing ran its course. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair, humming softly as Harry regained control.

Every now and again, these dreams would come, usually after a murder case. This last week Harry had brought in a man who had been killing squibs and their families. The wizard had only managed to get to two squibs and their families, but it was enough to have set Harry into working almost 24 hour days in order to catch him. And catch the killer he did, in just two weeks. Ginny had been wondering when the nightmare would come this time and was just grateful it had come after the killer had been apprehended.

Harry's sobs finally quieting Ginny stopped humming and handed Harry a handkerchief.

"It's over now love. We knew it'd come and now it's gone. We're all still here. We're all safe. There's no way in hell anyone is breaking through the wards you, Bill, and Kingsley devised. And even if they did, we'd know well before they'd get in. The kids are safe at school. Neville has made sure that the school surpasses Auror requirements tenfold. We're all fine and we're all going to continue being safe and happy."

Harry chuckled as he took the handkerchief. "I think you've got that little speech memorized."

"Doesn't make it any less true, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. And I appreciate hearing it every time." He leaned over and kissed her. "Are you up for some tea or should I let you try and fall back asleep?"

Ginny grinned and grabbed her robe. "I'm up for some tea. It's already 5, so we're only up a couple hours early."

Walking down the stairs with his arm around Ginny's shoulders, Harry took a moment to simply breathe. It was best to breathe in these moments after the nightmare and reassure himself that things were fine. He watched the pictures of the family that lined the wall. The day that they brought each baby home. Each one riding a broom for the first time. Each one opening their Hogwarts letters. He smiled knowing that they were all safe within Hogwarts, sleeping soundly no doubt.

As he took the heated kettle to the cups Ginny had pulled down from the cupboard, Harry's breathing and heartbeat returned to normal. "What do you say we take the day and spend it just the two of us?"

Ginny smiled. "That sounds wonderful Harry!"

"Anything specific you want to do?" He asked pouring the tea.

Ginny walked up and placed her hands firmly on his chest. "I'm sure I can think of something." And she kissed him with a kiss full of promise.

Later, holding his wife close to him, Harry smiled. This was what he fought for every day; this is what his parents, Sirius, Remus, and everyone else had died for, for happiness, for peace, for family.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 7-26-17. I made spelling and grammar corrections.


End file.
